crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Anarchy Reigns
Jack-Jack Cayman is ex-military special forces, an expert in all forms of combat, and an infamous Chaser. The Chaser Guild is a private organization that deals with cases regular police are not prepared to handle; kidnappings, disappearences, and fugitice apprehension. Nearly 75% of Jack’s body has been retrofitted with cybernetic parts, including his right arm, eyes, and skeleton. Combined with already superhuman strength and a vicious, double-bladed chainsaw mounted directly on his arm, Jack’s fighting abilities are unmatched. Once the heaviest of chain smokers, Jack quit after a request from his only daughter. Blacker Baron-The Blacker Baron is a bounty hunter who specializes in bringing marks back dead. He has a long history with Jack and considers him to be his only rival. The cybernetic arms the Baron uses spontaneously generate flame, which he can control at will. His partner Mathilda teases him constantly. 　 The Baron uses a variety of punches based on boxing techniques, as well as illegal moves like headbutts – something he seems to enjoy a little too much. Unrepentantly egocentric, he enjoys talking smack almost as much as he loves the ladies. The Baron has even been known to refer to himself as “your favorite pimp’s favorite pimp’s pimp.” Matilda-Mathilda is always seen with her partner, the bounty hunter Blacker Baron, and never leaves his side. She possesses strength that belies her svelte appearance, as almost her entire body has been replaced with cybernetic enhancements. 　 Mathilda’s background is shrouded in mystery, as she is famously a woman of few words. Of course, she hardly has to tell people she likes it rough: the fact oozes out of her every (remaining) pore. Rin Rin-Rin Rin is the middle sister in a trio of sibling assassins trained since infancy. True professionals in the art of death, they are considered the deadliest in their clan. 　 Every inch a hardened killer, Rin Rin is nonetheless well-mannered and reliable, assuming the leadership role among her sisters (though some less charitable might use the term “babysitter”). 　 Rin Rin employs ancient assassination techniques passed down through her clan’s long history and dons a reactor-powered, nanomachine-equipped suit to boost her physical ability. She fights with a pair of transformable fans known as Yanlong, or “Fire Dragons.” Big Bull-Four years ago, Big Bull suffered a debilitating injury, and elected to have his brain transplanted into a cybernetic behemoth. Despite complete mechanization, Bull remains fully juiced with testosterone… and always ready to settle a dispute with his hooves. Well-versed in Baijiquan, a style of kung-fu he studied while still fully human, Bull also makes use of a monolithic jet-propelled hammer. Of course, his most frightening asset in combat may be the ability to throw 1.5 tons of body weight around without breaking a (metaphorical) sweat. Bayonetta-Bayonetta is a descendant of the Umbra WItch clan that perished from the Earth 500 years ago. Excelling at the Umbra's legendary Bullet Arts, a martial arts regime that combines both firearm and melee attacks. Bayonetta is known for her trigger happy fighting style aided by the four guns attached to each of her limbs. These weapons are collectively known as Scarborough Fair. She is a master of the Wicked Weave, a witchcraft technique that uses her hair as a catalyst to summon a powerful Infernal Demon known as Madame Butterfly that sends her angelic foes cowering in fear. Her cool demeanor is not to be mistaken with boredom; on the contrary, while she has no interest in the personal disputes of others, it seems something about the uproar in Milvallen has piqued her curiosity enough to come this far to rumble. Category:Blog posts